RUMBLE ROSES REIKO VS DIXIE
by SICK BASTERD
Summary: Reiko and Dixie fight to stay together.


RUMBLE ROSES REIKO VS DIXIE

BY

SICK BASTERD

Writer notes: I do not own rumble roses, REIKO or DIXIE. Konami own them. This story is rated M. and have sexual scenes and wrestling between two women. This story takes place after rumble roses and rumble roses xx.

Dixie is excited to fight Reiko. She is a big fan of her mother and her. Reiko and she have nice rivalry and friendship. They are about even with 10 to 9, in Dixie lend. Reiko requests this gimmick match. The winner get to do what ever they what with the loser. Dixie have couple of idea, she what to do with Reiko. But she have no idea why Reiko what to fight her in the nude. She has seen her nude before when they stay at her reach or Reiko's home in Japan. "Reiko looks as good with and without her clothes on" she thought as she gets readily for her match, "with her D cup beast and shave pussy. So do me and my DD cup and hair pussy." She hears her music playing and head out to the ring.

There she fined Reiko in the ring look sexy and hot. Dixie says "I do not know what you want to fight in the nude hon. I won't take it easy on you." Than Reiko respond "Good. Because after I pin you, I will milk the cow. Got that, my big loveable cowgirl rose." Next the bell ring. Dixie grabs her pile driver and than grabs her legs swings and toss her. As she tries to cloth line her, Reiko toss her with head scissors and slam her elbow into her chest. "You got to do better than that if you want to win." Reiko said. "Don't worry hon. I will." Dixie responds. This goes on for sometime. It is an even match with nether one have the upper hand. Then Reiko crabs up to the top rope and uses her Angel Drive on Dixie. "An angel has fallen on me." Thought Dixie as Reiko pin her for the 3 count. As Reiko sat Dixie up, she grabs her beasts from behind and start play and rum her nipples. Dixie get so turn on as she moan. "Now be a good cow and moo for me." Reiko says as she plays with her beasts. Dixie say "moo" as she cum. Next Reiko got on top of her and says "now you are going to make me cum." And than Dixie grab her ass and lick her pussy. Reiko moan as she cum but Dixie keep lick her to get all her cum. As she kisses her and their tongues play, Dixie thought she was in heaven. "Now that my good cowgirl. When you get home I will cook your favorite dinner." Reiko says as she leaves the ring. "O by the way my big sister is coming over for dinner and talk to you about us live together.

When Dixie got home she fined Reiko in kitchen making her favorite dinner, T-bone streak and mash potato. "Hi Dixie, dinner will be ready soon. My big sister Noble Rose is here. She is in the living room. She will like to talk to you alone first." she say. Dixie head to the living room where there she sit down and offer her some tea and then when down to business. "My sister talks about you all the time. I will approve of you live together. But we Hinomoto are champions if you what Reiko to live with you. You must defect me and her in one in one match and become tag team champions." Dixie nod yes, "Wow, You think I have to take an oath for Reiko and me to live together. Her English is excellent, of so is Reiko's and if I defect Noble Rose I will be Rumble Roses champion. Top that with me and Reiko become tag team champions and lives together. It win-win for Me." thought Dixie. Just right after, Reiko come in say that dinner is ready, she gives a bow to her sister before they have their dinner. After dinner Noble Rose thanks them and leaves. Dixie head to kitchen where she fined Reiko doing the dishes, there she tells her about what Noble Rose say to her. "Of course, I am the one who suggest that you defect both of us. And I what to become tag team champion, my sister is just worry about our family name. Don't worry you will do fine. That if you defect me." She says to Dixie as finish the dishes. "Don't worry I will." say Dixie as she kiss Reiko. When they get finish with their training they have hot sex until they pass out.

Next week Dixie gets readily for her match with Noble Rose for the Rumble Roses championship. When they meet in the ring, Dixie remembers what Reiko tells her "Go for powerful slam and pile driver. Do not let her recover and pick a body part to weak her drown. If you do that you will win." "I will not go down easy." said Noble Roses. Dixie remembers how she defects Reiko for the Rumble Roses championship by make her tap out. Then Dixie tries punch her but she catch it and use it to toss her to the mat. As Dixie get up she say "That the best you can do? Reiko tosses me harder than that." She than body slam her. She grabs her legs to toss her across the ring. She cloth line her as Noble Rose tries to get up. She than use all kind of slam, pile driver and spine buster on her, she will not give Noble Rose time to recover. Than she use her Dixie's Buster on her. As Noble Rose feel her body blend backward she taps out. As Reiko get the ring, she check on her sister. After she tells her she is ok. She gives Dixie a hug and kiss. "You are great." she says as she gives her the Rumble Roses belt. "You got two weeks until you face me." "You are right. She is good, Reiko." said Noble Rose. "Hey. Why we all go out to eat? There a BBQ place where it all you can eat. I will pay." Dixie says.

After in the bed at Dixie's reach, "I can't believe you ate all those ribs" Reiko laughs. "Yea, you ate more then me." Dixie laughs "I love the look big sis give us" Reiko say. She than give the same look Noble Rose gives them and in her big sis voice "Everything a contest with toes two. Digest rose from deep in me." At that they both laugh. Reiko kisses Dixie, "Now for your reward for your victory over my sister." She sucks on Dixie's nipples and touch her pussy, "Oh, your so good hon." Dixie moan as she cum. As Reiko finish licking cum off of her fingers. Dixie says "I want more of you." She grabs her breast and sucks her nipples. "Oh, you are the best too Dixie" Reiko moan. As Dixie lick her pussy, Reiko cum."I got an idea. Let see who can last longer." She says. She than flip herself over so that she licks Dixie and Dixie licks her. They lick each other pussy until Dixie pass out.

The next two weeks they work at Dixie's reach and train for they match. "Have Reiko here to help with the reach duties and my training, have been great for both of us," thought Dixie as she get the bulls back into pin. "Hey Dixie, the cows have been milk and we got plenty egg for the market." Reiko said. "The cows love to be milk by her seen have much milk we got out of them." thought Dixie as she loves how Reiko milks her. Reiko says "Hey Dixie, I will get dinner readily. We are having ham and pasta with cheese." After dinner and more training, they take a bath. "Hey Dixie, let have a nice long match." Reiko said as she cleans Dixie back and breasts. "This time I will win hon." Dixie said as she then clean Reiko back and breasts. As they got to the bed, Reiko got out a dido and put it on. Dixie got on all four so Reiko can fuck her doggie style. "I like how you think hon." Dixie purr as Reiko play with breasts as she fucks her. They moan each other name as they cum. "I love you Dixie." "I love you too Reiko." they tell other one before they fell asleep.

The match they have train for have arrive. "No hard feeling but I will not go easy on you Reiko" "of course I do not want you to, that if you can beat me Dixie." With that they are off. They use every submission, slam, pile driver, spine buster to take each other down. They even use their killer and lethal move on each other. The matches last past 25 minutes when Dixie use a sleeper hold on Reiko. As Reiko wake up Dixie offer her hand to help her up. "You not the daughter of kamikaze rose for nothing." Dixie said. "You are the best too Dixie." Reiko said as she holds Dixie's arm in victory. "On to the tag team championships, but first some hot love action." Reiko adds as they head home.


End file.
